


Post-it di una normale famiglia di campagna

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Clark is -well Clark, Clark is not a so good parent but he's trying I swear, Conner just wants a family, Gen, Jon just wants a brother, Past Clark Kent/Lois Lane, SuperFam feels, Superfamily (DCU)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: È stupido. È anche odioso. Rendersi conto che quelle sensazioni di quando si è piccoli sono rimaste, che non è riuscito a rimettere tutto in ordine in se stesso. Non c'è bisogno che i ragazzi siano normali. Non importa che Conner sia un clone e che Jon abbia un ritmo di crescita più veloce dei terrestri. Non importa che tutti e tre abbiano dei poteri che non sanno controllare e dei sentimenti che preferirebbero nascondere, scavare e seppellire. O almeno. Non dovrebbe importare. Non dovrebbe importare almeno a Clark.O, Clark che fa il primo passo verso la paternità.





	Post-it di una normale famiglia di campagna

**Author's Note:**

> gli avvertimenti usati sono fluff, gen e angst
> 
> Comunque, prima che tutti mi prendano a calci, perché tratto male Clark, non sto trattando male Clark, semplicemente io penso che Clark non abbia scelto di essere padre, come invece gli altri della JL hanno scelto. E che, nel momento in cui non scegli di essere un genitori, mi spiace dirvelo, un po' di di cose ti sfuggono di mano.

# Post-it di una normale famiglia di campagna

 

> Ognuno lascia la sua impronta nel luogo che sente appartenergli di più.  
>  (Haruki Murakami)

  
  
  
_0\. Oggi abbiamo la colazione in famiglia, dovete svegliarvi presto e non buttare il latte!_  
  
Per quanto Clark si sforzi, non ricorda che cosa vuol dire avere undici, dodici, tredici anni. È più forte di lui. Per quanto si sforzi, per quanto ci provi, non riesce a capire, a ricordare, quali fossero i suoi sentimenti. Ricorda di essere stato spaventato la maggior parte della sua vita, soprattutto da giovane, soprattutto quando non aveva il controllo sui suoi poteri, sui suoi sentimenti, sul suo modo di comportarsi.  
  
Guarda Conner, seduto sulla sedia con le ginocchia al petto, che mangia dei pancake e si guarda le mani piene di sciroppo d'acero, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, come se non capisse perché le sue dita sono appiccicose. E Jon gli racconta delle sue avventure da bambino normale, che va a scuola, che sta per entrare alle medie, che non sa se i jeans rotti siano normali, se siano alla moda, se siano carini.  
  
E, per quanto Clark si sforzi, non ricorda che cosa vuol dire avere la loro età. Beve dalla sua tazza di caffè, lancia loro occhiate, prova a sforzarsi, prova a ricordare, prova a immaginare che tipo di figura paterna dovrebbe essere, che tipo di adulto dovrebbe diventare. Con Jon è più facile. Lo ha visto nascere, lo ha visto crescere, in un modo molto poco normale, in realtà, in un modo molto poco tradizionale, ma si è abituato all'idea di essere suo padre. Si è abituato all'idea di avere un bambino che cresce a ritmo esponenziale e ai suoi sorrisi dolci e al suo gettarsi per terra, per il fango, e poi ridere e ridere e ridere.  
  
Ma con Conner è più difficile.  
  
E forse Conner sta vivendo un incubo, e forse Conner non vuole che lui sia suo padre, o che lui sia una sua figura genitoriale. Non c'è niente che gli faccia pensare che Conner voglia fare parte della sua famiglia.  
  
Quindi Clark beve il suo caffè, fa finta di leggere il giornale. Pensa e spera di non avere a che fare con sensi di colpa per quello che sta facendo. Non ricorda proprio per niente che cosa voglia dire avere sedici anni. Nemmeno sedici anni apparenti. Guarda i suoi ragazzi mangiare i pancake e non vede Conner lanciargli un'occhiata. Non lo vede fare una piccola smorfia addolorata quando Jon gli fa una domanda, e Clark non risponde. Non sente il sospiro di Jon, che però ricomincia a parlare con Conner senza farsi toccare da questo silenzio.  
  
Clark non vede molte cose. Non è molto bravo a fare la figura genitoriale, perché... però è anche vero che gli altri genitori hanno avuto anni per prepararsi, ci sono dei libri che raccontano di come essere dei genitori per dei figli normali, che hanno un ritmo di crescita normale, che imparano normalmente, che sono normali.  
  
Che sono normali. Clark aggrotta le sopracciglia e abbassa lo sguardo. Suona male. Suona male dire che i ragazzi non sono normali.  
  
Questa dovrebbe essere stata una colazione in famiglia. Manca Kara, ovviamente, che ha detto di non avere tempo da perdere per una colazione. E manca, certo, Lois, che è dovuta scappare per una chiamata che non ha certamente a che fare con il suo lavoro o un articolo a cui sta lavorando che potrebbe portarla da qualche parte non molto protetta, lo giura. Sono solo loro tre, Clark, Conner e Jon. Per tutta la giornata.  
  
Fantastico.  
  
  
  
_i. Ritiro del premio letterario di Clark! Jonathan ricordati di prendere in lavanderia i vestiti buoni e non presentarti con gli scarponi sporchi di fango!_  
  
Al terzo anno di liceo, la professoressa di Inglese, una donna che veniva a scuola coi tacchi bassi, i capelli legati in una cipolla e degli occhiali spessi, aveva chiesto alla classe di scrivere un tema libero. Un tema libero dovrebbe essere un tema su cui scrivere di qualunque cosa ti venga in mente, un modo per lasciare il pensiero libero, per fare in modo che tutti riescano a conoscersi un po' meglio.  
  
Inglese è una materia obbligatoria e tutti quanti la odiano. Beh, tutti quanti tranne i ragazzi del Teatro e i secchioni. Quindi Clark aveva provato a odiare inglese e la letteratura euro-americana, ma non può davvero dire di esserci riuscito. E gli piaceva sentire quella professoressa, perché era gentile, dava voti alti e le piaceva parlare del Don Chisciotte della Mancha, e di come i primi romanzi si incontrassero le loro radici nei poemi epici e di come anche i fumetti trovassero la loro espressione soprattutto dai poemi epici. Come l'Eneide. Non hanno mai letto l'Eneide in classe, ma -più o meno è come se lo avessero fatto.  
  
Inglese è stata la prima aula in cui Clark si è sentito al sicuro. E, nel suo sentirsi al sicuro, si era reso conto di non avere nessun altro posto, al di fuori della sua fattoria che lo avrebbe fatto sentire in questo modo. Nessun posto al mondo in cui si sarebbe sentito parte di un gruppo.  
  
Il tema libero doveva essere parte di un percorso per renderli più consapevoli per andare al college. Ne avrebbero parlato in privato. Si sarebbero confrontati individualmente.  
  
La classe non nutriva poi così tanto rispetto per quella professoressa, riguardando indietro. Non erano in molti a seguirla in silenzio. Durante le sue ore volavano aeroplanini di carta e bigliettini e c'erano persone che disegnavano sui banchi. Alla professoressa non importava molto. La sua vendetta consisteva nel dare voti bassi a chi non ascoltava. Una professoressa giovane, a quanto pare però non stupida.  
  
Quando Clark si era seduto davanti al suo foglio bianco, giocherellando con la penna, aveva lasciato che la sua mente fluisse liberamente, per la prima volta in tanti anni. Fa cose davvero molto strane, un foglio bianco, un desktop buio, una penna piena di inchiostro. Gli sono venuti in mente quelle cose che non avrebbe mai potuto dire a nessuno.  
  
C'è stato un giorno in cui sono sceso nel fienile insieme a suo padre. Ha iniziato pensando a questo. Ha sempre saputo di non essere come gli altri bambini. Non ha mai pensato che questo fosse qualcosa di speciale. Pensare che essere diversi equivalga a essere speciali è uno di quei privilegi di quelle persone che possono scegliere di essere diversi. È uno di quei pensieri che non vengono a persone che sono bollati come diversi. In inglese, e questo Clark lo sa davvero soltanto perché seguiva le lezioni della professoressa Alvarez, la differenza tra essere etichettato diverso ed etichettarsi come diverso è spiegato nelle due parole outcast e outsider. Clark non è mai stato un outsider. Sempre un outcast. I bambini lo guardavano male, gli lanciavano occhiate incuriosite e non lo facevano giocare a palla con loro.  
  
E quel giorno, il giorno in cui suo papà lo ha portato a vedere la navicella argentata e sentirsi dire di non essere solo figlio di Jonathan e Martha Kent, esattamente quel giorno, tutto ha avuto più senso e avrebbe preferito non capire. Non sapere.  
  
Essere speciali è una frase che le persone che non sanno che cosa vuol dire essere considerati diversi hanno inventato. Essere speciali -non è una cosa che è positiva. E non importa quanti libri, quante serie televisive, quante graphic novel ti dicono che essere strani è forte, che è cool, che è bello, quella sensazione di inadeguatezza, quella sensazione di essere disfunzionale non ti lascerà mai. Sarà sempre con te.  
  
Hanno inventato una sindrome con il nome di Clark. O almeno. Il nome di Superman. Ovviamente ai tempi in cui Clark era seduto davanti al suo foglio bianco e non avrebbe certo pensato che lo avrebbero usato per spiegare una cosa così lontana da lui. La sindrome di Superman è quando una persona spera di crescere e scoprire di essere speciale. Se un qualche psicologo avesse parlato con Clark, per almeno tre minuti, avrebbe scoperto che Superman non ha mai scoperto di essere speciale, ha solo accettato di non essere parte di qualcosa.  
  
Non è parte di Krypton. Krypton è implosa, lasciandolo orfano. Non è parte della Terra, la Terra lo vede come un essere speciale, qualsiasi cosa voglia dire. Non fa parte di niente e, fin da quando era piccolo, fina da quando andava a scuola, l'unica cosa che pensava era _fatemi entrare nel gruppo._  
  
Fatemi essere come voi. Fatemi giocare con a palla. Fatemi sedere accanto a voi a scuola. Non mi guardate in questo modo mentre cammino per la strada. Non mi fate mille domande se non vi interessano le risposte.  
  
Clark avrebbe voluto davvero soltanto essere normale. Chiudere gli occhi ed essere normale. Essere accettato. Essere parte di qualcosa. Essere -semplicemente accettato.  
  
Quindi non aveva potuto fare altro se non piangere e abbracciare suo padre e chiedergli se poteva fingere di essere suo figlio. Perché non voleva essere quell'alieno che mostrano nei film, con delle antenne sulla testa e che parlano in modo meccanico e che vogliono mangiare i cervelli delle altre persone. Non vuole essere quello. Vorrebbe soltanto -avrebbe solo voluto che qualcuno gli volesse bene. E suo padre lo aveva abbracciato e gli aveva detto che sì, che era suo figlio, che non doveva fingere, allora aveva trovato finalmente un angolino di pace, lo aveva riconquistato. Perso e riconquistato senza nessuno in questo mondo se ne rendesse conto.  
  
Ma' e pa' dicono che lui può essere qualsiasi cosa lui voglia essere. Clark però non può essere normale.  
  
Ed è questo che prova da sempre. È questa la sensazione che si porta dietro da quando è un adolescente. E adesso finge di non ricordarla perché quel vuoto, quel dolore, ma soprattutto quella paura di essere qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto controllare, quella rabbia di cui non ha mai potuto parlare con nessuno, che non sapeva da dove venisse, che non sapeva come correggere. Quella paura irrazionale di fare del male alle persone intorno a lui, e quella razionale di trovarsi in una situazione in cui avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa. E non fare niente.  
  
Alla fine ha parlato di questo, nel suo tema libero.  
  
Non dell'essere un alieno. No. Sarebbe stato davvero stupido da parte sua, far anche solo capire che queste situazioni gli potrebbero pesare, che tutto questo potrebbe essere un dolore per lui. Ma ha parlato della sua rabbia, quello sì. Di quella rabbia che gli viene, quando guarda i campi dei suoi genitori e non vede niente, solo il giallo a terra e l'azzurro in cielo e nessun rumore, niente di niente. Ha parlato di quello strano senso di incompiutezza, quel vuoto esistenziale che lo avrebbe fatto impazzire un giorno e di come ci sia una specie di equilibrio, nel mondo, perché poi invece ci sono quei momenti in cui tutto viene a lui in un momento, in cui tutto fa rumore, in cui i colori sono troppi, in cui tutto fa male. È di questo che ha parlato.  
  
Ha lasciato fuori la sua condizione familiare. Ha fatto finta di poterne parlare con qualcuno. Ma la verità è che per quanto avesse la possibilità di parlare dei suoi poteri con i suoi genitori, non riusciva a parlare della sua rabbia con loro. Non pensa di aver mai visto i suoi genitori arrabbiati e -la rabbia è un'emozione negativa, distruttiva, malata. Non avrebbe mai potuto parlarne sul serio con loro. Per paura.  
  
Adesso è ovviamente diverso. Adesso ha un gruppo di persone che... adesso ha anche una famiglia.  
  
La professoressa aveva parlato del suo tema quando erano soli. Come aveva già detto che avrebbe fatto, certo. Erano stati davvero in pochi a finire il compito ed era stata veramente veloce a finire di leggere gli scritti. Gli aveva chiesto se aveva già deciso dove sarebbe potuto andare per il college. Clark aveva risposto che probabilmente al college non ci sarebbe andato. Sarebbe stato troppo difficile per i suoi genitori mantenere i suoi studi e la fattoria da soli. Forse, sarebbe potuto andare a un community college e, non essendosi distinto troppo durante gli anni di liceo, era difficile che potesse ottenere una borsa di studio. Comunque. Lui non la vedeva come una limitazione. Smallville gli piace. Non aveva mai pensato di uscire da qui. Il Kansas non è male, no?  
  
Allora la professoressa gli aveva detto una cosa a cui lui non aveva mai pensato. Aveva detto: "Sai di essere libero, Clark?"  
  
Clark sentiva tutti i rumori nel giro di quaranta chilometri, a volte perdeva il controllo e si raggomitolava ai lati della sua stanza, con le mani sulle orecchie e gli occhi chiusi, cercando di tornare in sé. Clark che le uniche persone che ha dalla sua parte sono i suoi genitori. Clark che non fa parte di niente e che mai farà parte di qualcosa (o almeno così lui pensava). Aveva sorriso e annuito lentamente. "Certo" aveva risposto, mentendo.  
  
Aveva davvero soltanto i suoi genitori con cui parlare.  
  
  
  
  
_ii. Non rompete le finestre. A palla si può giocare solo in giardino._  
  
Jon palleggia con la palla in silenzio.  
  
Conner non ha avuto un'infanzia. Un giorno si è svegliato e aveva sedici anni. E non ricorda di essere nato, di aver imparato a camminare o a scrivere e leggere oppure di aver imparato a parlare. Non ci sono cose che ha imparato, solo cose che sapeva già fare. E poi ha incontrato Lex Luthor e gli aveva insegnato tutte le cose facili e divertenti. E poi aveva incontrato Clark Kent in calzamaglia e gli aveva insegnato tutte le cose noiose e difficili.  
  
Conner non ricorda di aver imparato che cosa volesse dire dover prendere le decisioni difficili. E non è stato Clark a insegnargli come prenderle. Forse sono cose che non impari ma che capisci. Ci sono persone che non lo capiranno mai, il dolore che portano, come le loro singole azioni non aiutino il mondo. Conner ha capito da solo che cosa sarebbe dovuto essere.  
  
E c'è comunque quello sguardo in Clark, quando lo guarda. Sempre lo stesso, sempre così pesante.  
  
Conner non ha avuto un'infanzia e sa che quindi questo non dovrebbe essere un problema, perché, beh, non ha molte persone da incolpare per i suoi comportamenti, non è stato traumatizzato da nessun tipo di genitori, non è stato preso di mira dai bulli delle medie, non ha mai avuto brufoli. Nel senso. Conner è nato perfetto e rimarrà perfetto per tutta la sua vita da sedicenne.  
  
Perché non crescerà mai. Non ha avuto un'infanzia, non avrà nemmeno una vita adulta. È intrappolato in questo corpo, in questo limbo, dal quale i suoi amici un giorno andranno via, in cui loro cresceranno e diventeranno qualcosa, qualcosa di meglio, qualcosa di più.  
  
Conner non diventerà nulla.  
  
È stato creato perfetto. Non c'è miglioramento. Non c'è possibilità di crescita. E c'è quello sguardo da parte di Clark, che non fa altro che peggiorare, che non fa altro che far sentire male Conner.  
  
Clark non è suo padre, o meglio, Clark non è suo padre perché ha deciso di esserlo. È diverso da quello che è successo a Tim, o a Bart, o a Cassie. La loro famiglia trovata li vuole. La loro famiglia da supereroi non li guardano in quel modo. E, alla fine, Conner non è altro che un clone, a malapena un essere umano, come possono pensare di accettarlo nella famiglia?  
  
"Non ci devi pensare troppo, sai?" gli dice Jon, tirandogli la palla di basket. Si è messo i pantaloncini bianchi e una fascia trai capelli, probabilmente perché pensa che per i kryptoniani valga la stessa storia dell'essere stanchi e sudati e puzzolenti.  
  
Conner fa girare la palla tra le sue mani e fa una smorfia. "A cosa non devo pensare?" gli chiede con un sospiro, per poi tirare di nuovo la palla al ragazzino.  
  
Jon alza le spalle e fa una smorfia. "Quando papà mi vede pensieroso" inizia. "Mi dice sempre che non ci devo pensare troppo. Se è quel genere di problema che non puoi risolvere da solo o immediatamente, allora è inutile rimuginarci sopra. Anche perché non sei una mucca."  
  
"Rimuginare è una cosa che fanno le mucche?"  
  
"In continuazione."  
  
Ma c'è quello sguardo in Clark ogni volta che li guarda e Conner non può fare molto se non rendersene conto e rimuginarci sopra e pensare a tutta questa imperfezione nella sua apparente perfezione. Conner sa già quello che lo sguardo di Clark gli ricorda. Lo sa di non essere normale, di avere sedici anni da un po' e di non poter crescere e non poter essere un ragazzo normale e non poter... ma avrebbe tanto voluto che Clark non lo vedesse così. Avrebbe tanto voluto che Clark gli parlasse e di poter parlare con Clark.  
  
Lui dovrebbe essere il suo punto fisso. Non può nemmeno chiamarlo papà. Non sa che come chiamare i Kent. Non sa che posizione ha. Non sa se è voluto qui. Kara lo chiama Abominio. Jon gioca insieme a lui a basket. Clark lo guarda come se fosse ferito dalla sua anormalità.  
  
"Ci riproviamo domani, Con" borbotta Jon, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e palleggiando. "La cosa bella è che sappiamo che abbiamo domani e possiamo riprovarci. Forse puoi passargli i pancake e forse puoi anche chiedergli se lo puoi chiamare pa'. Non c'è molta differenza tra una le altre cose. Noi indossiamo lo stesso mantello, quindi siamo fratelli, vero?" Jon continua a palleggiare. Conner lo osserva, ma non sa come rispondergli. "Allora abbiamo ancora domani per provarci."  
  
Clark lo guarda come se fosse un abominio, Kara lo chiama abominio, e Jon lo chiama fratello.  
  
Conner non ha mai avuto un'infanzia o un fratello.  
  
  
  
  
_iii. Diploma di Clark! Questa volta, davvero, niente scarponi pieni di fango. Siamo così fieri di te, tesoro!_  
  
Clark era rimasto in silenzio a guardare il campo di grano, con il suo abito elegante e il cappellino sulla testa. Finito il liceo non ha pensato a cosa sarebbe potuto diventare da grande.  
  
Se c'è una cosa di cui è sempre stato sicuro è che sarebbe rimasto per sempre alla fattoria, con i suoi genitori, a prendersi cura del grano, delle mucche, delle cose da risistemare trai campi, con il suo trattore, i loro periodi di raccolto, il loro latte. Non aveva mai pensato di essere libero. Non pensava ancora in quel momento di poter essere libero.  
  
Pa' si era seduto accanto a lui, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, per poi scompigliargli i capelli. Clark aveva arricciato il naso e aveva sorriso, piegando appena la testa, per non far cadere il cappellino. "Ti ricordi quando facevi i cerchi nel grano?" gli aveva chiesto Pa'. "Sei cresciuto molto, eh. Sei cresciuto davvero tanto, adesso. Negli anni."  
  
Non ha mai pensato da questa partenza di poter arrivare ad avere una famiglia sua in cui lui sarebbe dovuto essere la base di tante altre persone. Non è pronto per fare una cosa del genere. Non lo era a diciassette anni, quando non aveva avuto il coraggio di andare via di casa, di mandare una sola lettera per essere ammesso in nessun college, non lo è adesso che è un giornalista, che preferisce far vivere insieme a Ma' Kara e Conner. Che non ha il coraggio di far capire a Conner che per lui andrebbe bene se...  
  
"Non so se sei felice, qui, Clark" aveva detto Pa', sistemandosi a sedere, con le ginocchia aperte e lo sguardo rivolto verso i campi. "Questo è quello che ti abbiamo potuto dare. E mi chiedo se tu adesso non voglia vedere altro. Ma..." Si era passato una mano sul viso, aveva sospirato. "Questo non può cambiare la paura che proverò il giorno che andrai via." Gli aveva dato un paio di pacche sulla spalla e poi aveva sorriso. "Non posso dire, però, che questo non sia un sentimento normale, per un padre. Capisci quello che ti voglio dire?"  
  
Clark ricorda quella conversazione solo a grandi linee.  
  
Vorrebbe chiedere a suo padre, adesso, ora che ha due piccoli kryptoniani, che cosa si prova a crescere bambini che non sono normali. Che cosa avrebbe dovuto dire, che linee generali seguire.  
  
È stupido. È anche odioso. Rendersi conto che quelle sensazioni di quando si è piccoli sono rimaste, che non è riuscito a rimettere tutto in ordine in se stesso. Non c'è bisogno che i ragazzi siano normali. Non importa che Conner sia un clone e che Jon abbia un ritmo di crescita più veloce dei terrestri. Non importa che tutti e tre abbiano dei poteri che non sanno controllare e dei sentimenti che preferirebbero nascondere, scavare e seppellire. O almeno. Non dovrebbe importare. Non dovrebbe importare almeno a Clark.  
  
Clark non dovrebbe desiderare che i suoi ragazzi siano come tutti gli altri. Non dovrebbe proiettare il suo desiderio di una vita normale con persone normali su dei bambini che comunque non hanno mai chiesto di venire al mondo, non così. Non diversi.  
  
Clark dovrebbe capirli meglio di chiunque altro.  
  
"Ma non ti devi preoccupare, Pa'" aveva risposto quella volta, tanto tempo fa. "Io rimarrò con voi per tutta la vita, non lo ricordi?" Doveva essere una battuta, un modo per ridere. E infatti Pa' aveva riso. Clark aveva riso un po' di meno.  
  
La professoressa Alvarez gli aveva detto che era libero. Ma lei non sapeva tutto, non conosceva le sue emozioni, non sapeva di star parlando con un alieno, quindi non importa. Clark non è pronto per essere una colonna portante di un'intera famiglia. Non era pronto a esserne nemmeno la finestra o la porta. È una responsabilità troppo grande. Una perdita di libertà troppo grande.  
  
La sua libertà -Clark l'ha appena ottenuta. Una famiglia è un impegno che ti prende tutte le giornate, tutte le vacanze tutti i fine settimana. Clark non è pronto. Clark non sa che fare. Clark vorrebbe tanto che i suoi ragazzi fossero almeno normali.  
  
  
  
_iv. ho lasciato i soldi per la merenda sul comodino, ragazzi vedete di non spenderli tutti quanti_  
  
Jon ha saltato la scuola ma può davvero spiegare.  
  
Non lo ha fatto perché non ha finito i compiti, non lo ha fatto perché non gli piacciono le materie del giorno, non lo ha fatto perché ha dormito troppo, si è svegliato tardi, ha perso la navetta e presentarsi a scuola sarebbe molto sospettoso. Lo ha fatto perché ha sentito, come nelle ossa, come per un sesto senso che capisce solo lui, che era la cosa giusta da fare.  
  
È rimasto a casa. Ha giocato a basket con Conner e poi ha controllato che non gli stessero cadendo i capelli dall'attaccatura, passando le mani sulla testa del ragazzo e sporcandosela di gel. Poi, hanno dato un'occhiata al suo armadio e avevano capito di avere gusti diversi per quel che riguarda i vestiti. Poi Jon aveva provato i vestiti di Conner, si è messo i suoi occhiali da sole e, con il nuovo ciuffetto, piccolino, ma anche abbastanza efficace in testa aveva provato a fare quelle cose con le dita che Conner fa sempre quando vede una bella persona in giro per Metropolis.  
  
A Conner non viene in mente se non alle quattro del pomeriggio, quando vede la navetta della scuola tornare in lontananza, che forse Jon non sarebbe dovuto essere lì. Non che Conner sia mai andato veramente a scuola. Preferiscono farlo studiare a casa, è più facile per i documenti, per i vaccini e per tante altre cose che Jon non deve sapere per forza. "Ma non c'è un ragazzino che ti dà il tormento quando non vai a scuola?" gli chiede Conner, girandosi verso di lui, in mezzo al grano.  
  
In mezzo al grano è il loro posto preferito. Jon inclina la testa e scrolla le spalle. "Tu mi piaci come fratello più grande" gli dice, invece. "Ne ho sempre voluto uno, però non l'ho avuto e adesso che ce l'ho, mi piaci come fratello maggiore."  
  
"Detta così, tra noi due, saresti tu il fratello maggiore" ribatte Conner spezzando una spiga. "Io sono praticamente appena nato."  
  
Jon non sa come rispondere a questo, se non con un enorme sorriso. "Allora meglio" esclama. "Ho sempre voluto un fratello minore, ma non ne ho mai avuto veramente uno."  
  
Questa risposta fa sorridere anche Conner, che scuote la testa, ruotando gli occhi.  
  
Jon è cresciuto da solo. A velocità rapidissima, certo, ma pur sempre da solo. Non aveva amici con cui parlare, non aveva una famiglia con cui discutere, non aveva molto altro se non i suoi genitori. E adesso, di colpo, c'è un nuovo mondo intorno a lui, una nuova famiglia. E, lo sa che suona strano e che forse non dovrebbe parlare così, ma è così sollevato per non avere più soltanto i suoi genitori, ma anche -una cugina, un fratello minore o maggiore, dei nonni, degli zii, degli amici.  
  
"Damian dice che avere fratelli è come quando qualcuno non fa altro che darti pizzicotti sulle guance" dice, portandosi le mani sul viso. "Ma è anche vero che quando sta con i suoi fratelli sembra una persona davvero molto felice. Perché a volte i genitori non sanno quello che dovrebbero fare e dovrebbero dire e papà è abbastanza vecchio, e mamma corre sempre da una parte all'altra. Ci si sente un po' soli, a volte, se si è figli unici. Invece così -così mi piace. Io adesso posso parlare con te, e se vuoi, visto che sono un fratello maggiore davvero molto generoso, un giorno potrai parlare con me, se vorrai. Quando vorrai."  
  
Conner alza un sopracciglio. "Fratello maggiore generoso?" ripete. Jon annuisce e Conner gli scompiglia i capelli. "Prima supera i sedici anni, poi ne riparliamo."  
  
Jon sa che Conner rimarrà un sedicenne per sempre. Sa che Lex Luthor è pazzo e sa che questa -ci deve essere una soluzione. Magia, Scienza, ogni cosa che c'è in mezzo, troveranno un modo per far sì che un clone cresca. E Conner crescerà e non rimarrà per sempre -Superboy, un adolescente senza un'ombra di baffi.  
  
"Vorrei che anche Clark la pensasse in questo modo" sussurra Conner, lasciandolo andare.  
  
"Con papà -credo basti avere un po' di pazienza."  
  
  
  
  
_v. appuntamento dal dentista non mancate poi ci fa pagare tutto l'anno e non mi va di far girare l'economia in questo modo_  
  
Ma' accarezza il cane e lo osserva in silenzio, mentre finisce di parlare. Non dice niente per qualche secondo, lascia che il silenzio cada tra loro, riempito dai cinguettii degli uccelli e una brezza leggera. Ci sono anche le voci di Conner e Jon, che giocano tra il grano, e Kara che sente musica ad altissimo volume in camera sua, solo per dare fastidio, o solo per manifestare i suoi sentimenti feriti per non essere stata chiamata durante un'emergenza dalla Justice League. Ma' non parla per un po'. Clark si morde l'interno delle guance e anche lui rimane in silenzio.  
  
Il portico è il luogo in cui i Kent parlano dei loro sentimenti, a quanto pare. Clark non riesce a non desiderare che lui o i ragazzi siano normali. Ma' ha cresciuto un ragazzo non normale e non è mai sembrata triste per averlo fatto. È l'unico genitore che gli è rimasto in vita. L'ombra lasciata da Jor El non avrebbe capito il dubbio esistenziale di Clark e Pa' è...  
  
"Pensavo" inizia a parlare Ma', schiarendosi la gola. Si gira verso di lui, non smette di accarezzare Krypto dolcemente. "Credevo fosse il tuo altro amico che andasse a paura, mentre ora mi rendo conto di quanta paura tu abbia."  
  
Clark aggrotta le sopracciglia e non capisce. Si guarda intorno. La'mico che va a paura è sicuramente Bruce. Bruce va a paura. Paura di perdere qualcuno che ama, paura di non aver fatto abbastanza. Clark non va a paura. Non se lo può permettere. Andare a paura sarebbe come rovinare un simbolo nazionale. Non è la possibilità di perdere che lo fa andare avanti, ma la possibilità di dare, di migliorare di...  
  
"Non è una cosa negativa, andare a paura" chiarisce Ma', alzando le mani. Così come aveva accarezzato Krypto, accarezza Clark, togliendogli da sopra gli occhi un ciuffo di capelli arricciati.  
  
"Ma', quel ciuffetto è importante per Superman" protesta scherzosamente e Ma', allora, si inumidisce il pollice con la bava, posandolo sulla lingua e poi gli pettina le sopracciglia, cosa che fa scoppiare a ridere Clark, che, in questo modo, si guadagna un bacio sulla guancia.  
  
"Ho pensato molto spesso che sei sempre stato un bambino ammirevole, felice, sorridente. Un po' come Jon." Ma' lancia uno sguardo ai campi di grano. Anche Clark si andava a nascondere lì. Abbassa lo sguardo, poi. Sembra sentirsi in colpa. "A volte mi chiedo quante cose non mi hai detto, perché io non mi preoccupassi troppo. Io o tuo padre, certo. Sei sempre stato quel tipo di bambino che non voleva far preoccupare nessuno, che non voleva che nessuno sentisse cose negative, per colpa sua." Gli dà un pizzicotto sulla guancia. "Ma le cose negative fanno parte della vita. E avere paura è completamente normale."  
  
È la volta di Clark di abbassare lo sguardo. "Che cosa devo fare?"  
  
Ma' alza le spalle. "Tramandare i racconti durante le nostre feste. Dire loro quanto li ami, sperare di non passar loro la tua paura immotivata. Non sperare che siano qualcosa che non sono." Assottiglia lo sguardo e batte l'indice sul mento, cercando di ricordare qualcosa che aveva potuto tralasciare. "Amarli incondizionatamente. È questo che fa un genitore."  
  
"E se io non volessi essere un genitore?" chiede Clark, scuotendo la testa. "Se tutto questo fosse troppo per me? Se io non fossi fatto per questo? Se -se una famiglia, persone che dipendono da me, persone che... se tutto questo fosse davvero troppo per me?"  
  
Ma' arriccia le labbra, poi sospira. "Una delle cose che non ti abbiamo mai detto, crescendoti, è che la maggior parte delle relazioni umane sono un dare e un prendere. Non importa che tipo di relazione questa sia. Anche un'amicizia, anche una semplice conoscenza, si basa, sul piano più pragmatico di un dare e ricevere reciproco, in cui tutto finisce nel momento stesso in cui non puoi più dare niente, non vuoi più ricevere niente, sai perché non ti abbiamo mai detto una cosa del genere?"  
  
"Perché sarebbe stato abbastanza traumatico."  
  
"No" sbuffa Ma', ruotando gli occhi. "Perché non è vero." Fa una pausa. Guarda i suoi campi. "Pensa ai tuoi amici col mantello. Forse avrete iniziato con un rapporto di reciproco guadagno, ma quando passa il tempo, quando passate così tanto tempo insieme, a combattere per una causa comune, a litigare, parlare e scherzare, entra in gioco un secondo fattore che è molto meno matematico e molto più umano. L'affetto. È un affetto forse guadagnato, forse nato dal nulla, un affetto al quale ti ci abitui. Per il quale hai tempo per abituarti. L'unica differenza di una famiglia biologica è che quell'affetto arriva più velocemente. Che hai meno tempo per abituarti. Ma non per questo ti deve togliere la tua libertà."  
  
"Io voglio bene ai ragazzi."  
  
"Già. E hai paura di dover dare più di quanto ricevi. E hai paura di rimanere incatenato a qualcosa che non conosci, per sempre, senza via di scampo."  
  
"Suona molto male, detta così."  
  
Ma' gli accarezza la guancia e alza un lato delle labbra, dolcemente. "Tesoro mio" gli dice piano piano. "Hai tutto il diritto di essere spaventato, soprattutto perché non hai avuto il tempo per abituarti a questa nuova situazione. Ma non ti devi preoccupare. Vedi? Anche i tuoi ragazzi sanno perfettamente come sei, pregi e difetti. E non ti vogliono in nessun altro modo. Penso sappiano decisamente più di quanto tu pensi. Penso che abbiano già capito. L'importante è fare in modo che questo, tutto questo, non ti faccia dimenticare che tu ami quei ragazzi. Non voglio che tu perda qualcosa per paura."  
  
Clark si morde le labbra, non risponde. Non sa che cosa dovrebbe dire.  
  
  
  
  
  
_vi. QUESTA TORTA È DI LOIS CONNER NON TOCCARLA_  
  
Lois assottiglia lo sguardo e posa la borsa per terra, mentre Conner mette giù, lentamente Jon. "Non dovresti metterlo giù" dice lei. "Abbiamo già provato a farlo volare con la rincorsa, sai? Penso che l'unico modo sia farlo cadere da luoghi alti, a questo punto."  
  
Jon, ancora tra le braccia di Conner sorride. "Sì, tipo dalla Statua della Libertà!" esclama, allungando le braccia.  
  
Conner si tira indietro e poi risistema Jon a terra. "Forse basterebbe lanciarlo davvero tanto in alto e sperare per il meglio. Così io potrei prenderlo da terra e saremmo sicuri di poterlo riprendere senza che si faccia male."  
  
"Sono un bambino d'acciaio io, eh."  
  
Conner gli lancia un'occhiata e poi torna a guardare Lois. "Sono un fratello troppo responsabile e affidabile per fare una cosa del genere, sai? Non lo butterei mai dalla Statua della Libertà. Soprattutto perché neanche io sono poi così sicuro di saper volare."  
  
Lois sbuffa una risata e scuote la testa. "Proviamo col vola-vola, allora. Clark la prima volta che ha provato a volare si sarebbe potuto rompere il naso, per quanto ne so. È una bella cosa, no Jon?, avere qualcuno che ti può afferrare dal basso."  
  
Conner non capisce Lois. Ma lei è sempre stata molto gentile con lui. Gli piacciono le persone gentili, ma che non sono sempre gentili. "Proviamo così" borbotta, mentre Jon si prepara per essere lanciato, con le gambe e braccia ben tese e gli occhi chiusi. Conner lo prende in braccio, poi si prepara e poi lo tira verso l'alto. Lo vede salire e salire e salire e continuare a salire. "Oh no" borbotta ancora. "Non è che ci ho messo troppa forza?"  
  
Lois scoppia a ridere, mentre Conner non sa che cosa fare e quindi si prepara a saltare più in alto di quanto abbia mai saltato prima, per poter riprendere un povero bambino vittima degli esperimenti fisici di due pazzi.  
  
  
  
_vii. Ricordatevi tutti che vi voglio bene_  
  
  
Clark vede prima Jon salire in volo verso il cielo e poi, dopo qualche secondo, Conner prepararsi per saltare e cercare di raggiungerlo. Per una frazione di secondo, quel pochissimo tempo che passa tra un respiro e un altro, Clark non li vede più, nonostante abbia aguzzato lo sguardo. E Ma' si copre gli occhi dalla luce del sole con una mano, per guardarli scomparire dietro una nuvola perfettamente bianca.  
  
Lois, vicina al luogo da cui i ragazzi sono decollati, nasconde il suo sorriso con la mano, e, quasi immediatamente, i due ragazzi ricompaiono, che cadono verso terra, Conner tiene tra le braccia Jon che non fa altro che muoversi, entusiasta, continuando a gridare la miglior prova di volo di sempre! la migliore in assoluto!  
  
C'è un momento in cui Conner e Clark e Jon si bloccano. E Conner guarda verso Clark e c'è qualcosa che non capisce immediatamente, ma che lo rende felice, per qualche motivo. Forse Clark sa che cosa ha visto Conner, per la prima volta dopo mesi, per la prima volta in assoluto, forse. Perché era stata la prima volta in assoluto in cui Clark aveva guardato i ragazzi con un sorriso, senza desiderare niente, solo ammirando la loro dolce spensieratezza.  
  
È ben lontano dall'essere un bravo papà. Ma ci può provare. Sì. Certo. È una cosa che può fare. Provarci.


End file.
